


Jealousy On The Job

by simply_aly



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Richie Gecko - Freeform, Santanico Pandemonium - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: They're on a job, and Kate learns that she isn't prepared to watch Seth be the distraction.





	Jealousy On The Job

They're on a job, so this really isn't the time for  _feelings_. She almost flinches at even the thought of it, but even still, she tenses up while she watches him from across the room.

Seth is distracting the bartender quite sufficiently, by the looks of it. Kisa should have no problem slipping into the back office and getting the ledger.

They're on a job, so it isn't as if it even means anything. They'll be long gone from this town by morning and he'll never see the forgettable blonde again. She traces the rim of her glass with her pointer finger, trying to appear collected and casual.

The bartender smiles at Seth and twirls her hair around her finger. He's leaning up against the bar and although Kate can't see his face, she knows he's looking all charming.

They're on a job, so she needs to calm down and pay attention before she blows the whole thing. She can see the look Richie's giving her—because, of course he's more perceptive than his oblivious brother when it comes to this. She tries to smile and play it cool. She brushes a piece of hair behind her ear. This is nothing.

They're on a job. She breathes in and exhales. Richie snorts into his beer.

Kisa comes over to them with a smile on her face.  _Job's done_. Kate stands up. "I'll go extract him," she says, walking confidently over to Seth.

"Hey, babe," she says when she gets close. Kate notices Seth's smile brighten at that and without thinking, she stands on her tiptoes and leans into him, her hand coming up behind his head and pulling him in for a kiss.

It really isn't how she planned to go about telling him how she feels about him. Honestly, she wasn't even sure she ever would. But here she is, in a bar in San Antonio, with his brother and his brother's ex, on a mission to track down an elusive criminal; and maybe that is the perfect moment for this, she muses.

He kisses her back, and she feels his arms pull her closer to him, but when they pull apart, there's confusion in his eyes. He smiles down at her and leans back in to give her another brief kiss.

The bartender is looking between them, her eyes narrowing, but Kate isn't really in the mood to engage in this any longer. They have places to be, after all.

"Your brother's about ready to leave," Kate lies, "and we have to be up early tomorrow, remember?"

Seth's hand moves from her waist to scratch the back of his neck, but he keeps up the confident persona. "Yeah, I know. I'll just pay the tab and I'll meet you at the car."

Kate knows this isn't the end of the conversation, but as she walks back to Richie and Kisa, she's smiling.


End file.
